


And the world will be mine to rule

by CatherineParker



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, POV Second Person, Second Chances, Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineParker/pseuds/CatherineParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You are naked. Blue eyes crack open, but you remain lying still on the ground. The air is shimmering above the black rocks with an intense heat and the green light falls heavy upon thousands of bodies writhing in agony as far as the eye can see. The sudden realization hits you like a sword in the gut.</p><p>You are dead.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the world will be mine to rule

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is made of this.

The moment you come to your senses, the heat from the ground seeps right into your body and it's burning your skin. You are naked. Blue eyes crack open, but you remain lying still on the ground. The air is shimmering above the black rocks with an intense heat and the green light falls heavy upon thousands of bodies writhing in agony as far as the eye can see. The sudden realization hits you like a sword in the gut.  
  
You are dead.  
  
The Underworld welcomes your kind with open arms, many are here because you've sent them ahead and you hear them calling for you already. Eternity is waiting and you don't want to be late, so you stand on the rock you've been lying on. Dirt and sweat cover your skin – and you're sick of it already. Long wavy tresses fall over your chest, single strands catch in the unbearable hot winds of the Underworld.  
  
It doesn't take him long to find you.  
  
Your name rolls off his tongue and the thick sweetness of his voice engulfs your senses and you're feeling like the time as you've eaten too much and you think you might need to throw up at any second. You don't, but the nauseating feeling in your stomach remains. His lips curl into a sneer and you can see he is quite taken with your obvious disgust for him. The ground beneath your feet is slippery, when you carefully step down from your rock to stand before him. And yes it is your rock and yours forever, because you have been reborn on it, then life – or death – offer you a second chance.  
  
Despite yourself you smile up at your former Master, the one you've betrayed more than you can count and then had run for your life to escape him. It seems you have been running in the wrong direction all along.  
  
His eyes gleam with amusement and you know you will be burning in the green fires of the Underworld for a long time before he gets bored of you and your breathless screams of agony. But you're are not afraid – whatever pain he might inflict upon you, you have felt ten times more intensely every single day when you were still alive. He might have taken your clothes, but he won't get your soul. For a moment you wonder briefly if he hadn't taken your soul already and sold it to the highest bidder in the first place.  
  
As Darken Rahl turns, his robe is floating over the ground and you keep thinking how it is that it's still so clean despite the grim that seems to cover every corner of this creator's forsaken place, but he disturbs your thoughts when he reminds you with a curl of his lips, that you're back in his service now and beckons you to follow.  
  
With a glance back over your shoulder, your eyes search for your rock of salvation, but in this barren and rugged area with all the damned souls writhing upon them, you can't make it out anymore. You might be dead, but even now you won't start getting sentimental. And really what kind of Mord'Sith would you be, caring for a piece of stone - even when the rock had been the closest thing you had to a relationship in a long time?  
  
With a shrug of your shoulders, the rock is forgotten and you try to fight off the hands that are reaching out for your ankles, trying to pull you into the endless sea of naked bodies. Orgies had never been your thing, at least as long as you're not the center of interest. You follow Rahl deeper into the Underworld, but you are unsure if it can actually get deeper, but Rahl surely has a special place for you in mind. You have been his favorite once after all.  
  
Blue eyes roam over the desolate wasteland of what is the home of the Keeper and you begin to wonder if you’ll spent the rest of eternity here, but then you have barely time to ponder on it, then Rahl turns and directs the fires of the Underworld at you. In the first moment, as the flames engulf your naked body from head to toe, it feels as if your skin is burning and dripping from your bones. Screams that leave your throat are swallowed by the swishing sound of the green flames that wrap around you like the thick blanket you hold onto at night and the flames keep licking at your pale skin with murderous intent.  
  
Desperate wails of agony nearby drown out your screams, but you keep up screaming, even when the pain becomes just that – simple, agonizing pain, bearable. If there is anything in the world, you can deal with, it is that. Pain is the closest thing to comfort you’ve experienced since you’ve left the innocence and joys of childhood behind and became a Mord’Sith. Dealing with pain is the one thing you know everything about, learned, as it was forced upon you in endless hours, weeks of training when he broke you, three times over the years. Experiencing pain brings a sense of calmness and familiarity, inflicting pain is something in which you excel with deadly precision. Only the one’s who have experienced pain are able to cause and understand it properly. You're proud of what you've become and nobody will ever able to change that.  
  
You’re still screaming but more for Rahl's sake than out of hurt, he’s enjoying himself so immensely and you’re uncertain with what he’ll come up, when he realizes your squealing has nothing to do with the pain he thinks he is inflicting so masterly. Almost a smile ghosts over your lips as you watch him exhausting himself, but you save yourself at the last second and you let out another cry of pain instead. Rahl should know better, but many made the mistake to underestimate you one time to often, as did he, constantly.  
  
When he finally offers you to become a baneling, you can’t stop the relief and joy rushing through you, but you carefully keep the emotion off your face. At this point, you had given up every hope that he’d ever make ‘the’ offer. But then again, when you should be certain of one thing by now, it’s that Rahl never ceases to surprise you, not even in death.  
  
The feeling of warm rays of sunshine on your skin or the way your leathers used to cling tightly to your body are the simple things you now long for the most. Things you’ve abandoned without second thought, are those you miss dearly by now. By now? Your sense of time has come to a dead stop, since your eyes have taken in the green hue for the first time. There is no use for time for the dead, time has run out for them already. There is nothing to measure, nothing to compare, you could be here for hours, but it could have been days or even years that rush past like the piercing winds in this miserable place.  
  
You hope it only had been hours though, than you don’t want to think about the state your body might be in if it really had been years – there would be no body to return to. A tremble makes its way through your limps as you imagine your body might be rotting already and your desire to leave is suddenly not as strong as before. Your mouth opens and you turn to Darken Rahl to ask him about it, but it's already to late when the world around you begins to fade into nothingness and the last thing you see is Rahl's smile, that can’t be other described than devilishly.  
  
How unbearable fitting.  
  
In the moment you come awake in your body there are certain things you notice. Even when you open your eyes you can't see anything, you are surrounded by water, you cannot breathe. For a moment the thought crosses your mind, that Rahl only send you here, only to take you back a few minutes later, to show you the futility to ever escape him. That would be cruel. That would be so Darken Rahl. As you lay still, your mind clears. Fingers close around slippery stones. You turn around and your face emerges from the water, the deep breath you take is the first in your new life and you take hastily a few more to make sure, this isn't a terrible joke at your expense.  
  
After a moment of waiting for hell to break loose and nothing happens, except that you hear the shrill singing of some birds nearby, you carefully open your eyes. You lay in the shallow water of a unbelievable big lake and the sun is glistering on its surface. Rahl let you come to life again face down in the water. You have no idea if it was the way you died or kind of a greeting from his part, but you try to lock Rahl out of your mind there are other things that you need to take care of first.  
  
You take a look down your body and a sigh of relief and dread escapes your lips. Relief because your not naked anymore and dread because you're in this sickening yellowish farm-girl dress again. And it is soaked to the skin, but it doesn't matter really because you feel your heart beating again and the sun shines warm in your face. For a moment you just stand there with closed eyes, breathing in the fresh air and enjoy being alive. Again. It's not the first time that you came back from the dead, you cheated death more often than not, but it never had been such a close call.  
  
When you open your eyes and you take a look around, everything comes rushing back to you like the waterfall you see in the distance. Your gaze swifts over the cliff that stretches as a wall of solid stone high in the air in front of you.  
  
Fear. An arrow. Blood. A better person. Pain. A second chance. Doubt. Realization. Cara.  
  
You must have been dead already as you hit the water, then you can't remember any of it. Your hands finds instinctively the place over your heart, where the arrow has pierced you. The pain, you can still feel it. The memory is so strong and vivid, that you need to take a deep breath to clear your thoughts. There will be time to think about it, but you made a deal with Darken Rahl – or more the Keeper – and you need to hold up your end of the bargain or they'll call you back to the place you have no wish to return to.  
  
When you take the first step out of the water you know it's the first step into a new life. The wizards words ghost through your mind and you know that the world is yours to rule, just that this time in another way.  
  
A better one.


End file.
